


Haise and the 80's squad

by CreamyEroNekoo (V_agape)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, Crack, Cringe, Daddy Arima, Gay, Haise has a nice booty, M/M, Manga, Marude fucks his motorcycle, Shirazu loves Yaoi, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Tsukiyama Shuu is a Creep, Yaoi, floppy - Freeform, just some gay shit, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_agape/pseuds/CreamyEroNekoo
Summary: Haise hears some 80's music on a mission and welp he can't help it.Just another crack-fic( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Haise and the 80's squad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story on Ao3. So I'm starting with a crack-fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Pardon my English because I'm not a native speaker.  
> Just going to imply I'm high on Sushi and chocolate milk as I'm writing this.
> 
> I actually got a damn nosebleed while writing this( ◔ ʖ̯ ◔ )
> 
> Enjoy the cringe( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was the 28th of November 2015, a day that will be never forgotten.

Haise watch out! Arima yelled as purple haired ghoul went for an attack against the young investigator's face.  
Haise dodged the Koukaku's sharp outlines, almost like a knife but much sharper than a simple tool.

"Amore! Let me hold you again like the old times." Tsukiyama loudly blurted out.  
"What?" Haise said as he stopped to catch his breath, the white bangs covering his right eye.  
"Just remember me dolce, let me be your Susanowo! The man who will protect and cherish you, forever!"  
Haise just looked at the masked ghoul with a confused expression plastered all over his own face.

(Susanowo is the Japanese storm summer god in the Shinto beliefs.)

"I'll make you remember, whatever it takes," Tsukiyama yelled in the nicely decorated room.  
He picked something out of his orange suit pocket, a phone. After 15 seconds of silence and  
an uncomfortable silence from Sasaki a happy tune began to play.

Haise began to tilt his head in even more confusion as Urie entered the room due to the silence that once existed.  
Subliminally the half ghoul's body began to move slowly before breaking out into a silly dance.

Tonight we'll put all other things aside~

Haise swayed his hips as he took out a pink hair tie from his right pants pocket, tieing his short hair into a ponytail.  
Then he yelled the lyrics as he took off his pants.

"Give in this time and show me some affection"~

Under his pants, he wore a tight pair of training shorts in pink, showing off his trimmed booty.  
Mutsuki entered the room and his eyes widened, there was his superior shaking his booty to the rhythm.  
His ass jiggled, moved to the side begging for eyes on it. Arima entered the room and opened his mouth to speak.

"What the fuck-" Arima said before he laid his eyes on his subordinate's toned ass.  
"Damm", I want some of that." Arima thought out loud.

Marude, Shirazu, Urie, Mutsuki, Floppy (aka Amon), Akira and Mado's ghost tilted their heads and looked at the reaper.  
Saiko just grinned and pulled out her phone and whispered "YAOI, YAOI" over and over again.

"Wait, where did ya all come from?" Arima asked with a questioning look.

"ARIMAAAA-SAAAAN we could feel his ass vibrations from downstairs." The blue haired girl answered with a smirk.

Mado's ghost joined the conversation, "yeah even in hell we could feel that nice piece of meat move."

"I'M SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!"~  
Haise unbuttoned his dark green shirt, showing off his toned and sexy torso.

"Fuck it, I'm officially horny now!" Marude yelled as he exited the fancy room with blasting 80's music. Before he fully unentered the room he could hear Saiko in a creepy  
tone whispering about putting up a camera beside his motorcycle. Saiko looked to the side and saw a tall man in a cape.

"BATMAN!" Squealed the gamer loudly.

"No, I'm FLOOOPPY!!" He said sternly, Akira hurriedly looked at the man.

"A-amon?"

"Sup baby, missed me?"

"Fuck yeah I did! Now kiss me you damm hoe!" 

"Let's get excited, we just can't hide it~~~!" Haise sang as Arima squeezed his jiggling ass.  
"I'll exterminate this nice booty of yours tonight~~~."

Tsukiyama and everyone stared at the tall ass hoe Before hearing loud moaning.

"AHHH~~~~~~~, G-ood girl~~~~  
Everyone ran to the window execpt Daddy Arima and Haise who showed half of his ass while the reaper dry humped him.  
Outside was Marude showing his dick into the exhaust pipe.

Mado's ghost whistled and evryone looked up at the dead man.

"Ey ghost guy you're pretty hot." Urie sad licking his lips.  
"Wanna fuck?" Mado asked and Urie nodded taking the ghost's hand.


End file.
